1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical components in a fiber optic communication system. More particularly, the invention relates to methods, apparatuses and systems for providing identification of fiber optic components.
2. The Relevant Technology
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed in the binary transmission of data over communication networks. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communication networks, and are typically characterized by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
To communicate over an optical communications network using fiber optic technology, fiber optic components, such as fiber optic transceivers, are used to send and receive optical data. Generally, a fiber optic transceiver can include one or more optical subassemblies (“OSA”) such as a transmit optical subassembly (“TOSA”) for sending optical signals, and a receive optical subassembly (“ROSA”) for receiving optical signals. More particularly, the TOSA has an electo-optical transducer that receives an electrical data signal and converts the electrical data signal into an optical data signal for transmission onto an optical network. The ROSA has an opto-electronic transducer that receives an optical data signal from the optical network and converts the received optical data signal to an electrical data signal for further use and/or processing. Both the ROSA and the TOSA include specific optical components for performing such functions.
In particular, a typical TOSA includes an optical transmitter such as a light emitting diode (“LED”) or a laser diode located on a header for transmitting an optical signal to an optical fiber. A plastic barrel is typically used to align and couple the optical signal transmission from the optical transmitter with the end of a fiber optic cable for transmission of the optical signal to a fiber optic network. Similarly, a typical ROSA includes an optical receiver, such as a PIN photodiode or avalanche photodiode (“APD”), located on a header. A plastic barrel is typically used to align and couple the end of a fiber optic cable for transmission of the optical signal from a fiber optic network to the optical receiver. The ROSA and TOSA may be encased within a telecom grade package, such as, for example, ST, SOT, SC, FC, SMA, pigtail, LC, and TO-Can packages.
To identify optical components, markings are typically placed on the outside of fiber optic components. However, it is generally not easy to observe the markings on components, such as the TOSA and the ROSA, once they have been incorporated into a higher-level system or component. To do so may require disassembling, unduly testing, or destroying the higher-level system or component. For example, where a manufacturer makes the barrel portion of a TOSA incorporated into a transceiver, the barrel is typically surrounded by other specific components of the TOSA, other OSAs, and an outer housing, such that visual inspection of the barrel is difficult, if not impossible, without disassembling, unduly testing, or destroying the transceiver.
As a result, it has become difficult for dealers and consumers to determine the source of optical components. It has also become easy for counterfeiters to copy the appearance and markings of other manufacturers to pass off their optical components as those of well known manufacturers. Counterfeit optical components have become a particular concern in international markets where counterfeiters are able to mimic the look of well-known manufacturers and free ride on consumer good-will without investing in the costs to provide the same standard of quality.
Fiber optic components, such as ROSAs and TOSAs, contribute significantly to the overall performance and reliability of the end product, and therefore, customers may be willing to pay more for high quality optical components. Particular manufacturers may be known for their reputation of producing high quality optical components. In many instances customers are unable to verify whether parts they receive, or are considering purchasing, are actually made by a particular manufacturer.
In addition to the problems of verifying the source of optical components to prevent counterfeiting, it is also difficult for dealers and consumers to identify characteristics of optical components once they are incorporated into a higher-level assembly. For example, information related to the date that the optical component was manufactured, the location of the manufacture of the optical component, the model of the component, operational conditions of the optical component, as well as other characteristics of the specific optical component typically may not easily be obtained without disassembling, unduly testing, or destroying the higher-level system or component. In some instances a manufacturer, dealer, user, or customer may want to identify these, as well as many other, characteristics of the optical components in a non-invasive manner.
Therefore, what would be advantageous are methods, apparatuses, and systems for obtaining identification information about fiber optic components and optical assemblies in a non-invasive manner.